


This Is War

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Board Games, Characters Writing, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Game Store, Rey and Ben own a shop together, Role Playing Games - Freeform, Writing Workshops, book clubs, book store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: A story in which Rey and Ben are keeping a store front alive with two very different ideas and Armitage just happens to be getting in the way of their successes. Rey devises a plan to stop Armitage from bothering her more lucrative hours and Ben realizes he's been replaced by this new-comer which won't do at all.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sylvia in RFR, taking on a similar note to her prompt:  
> "Ben and Rey own adjacent businesses - a game shop and a bookstore - and clash over noise or traffic or something similar."

It’s been one year, four months, eleven days, six hours, thirty two seconds since she agreed to go in on this store front with Ben Solo, her cute, but super awkward neighbor who had been known to be struggling with the open plan to begin with. During her first inspection of the property, she’d noticed he was organized, yes. She gave him that. It was clean, had its own refreshment stand, which, she had to say was very, on brand with what he’d been selling. Ben thought he was only selling games, where in reality, he was selling an experience. 

Exposed brick was nearly everywhere except for the back wall where the refreshment bar stood, back lit with colored lights that he changed based on the day. She noted that on nights he hosted epic battles the lights would usually be blue then dimmed to red during battle scenes. The man was all about the added effects. In fact she was sure that green and yellow meant something too, green maybe for the general audience games he’d set up on tables during the day and she wasn't sure but it happened often enough that he’d turned them some pale gold color when she’d emerge through her side of the building, changing only when she left. 

The floors were odd in there too. Slate covered most of the floor in large slabs. Not linoleum or that faux hardwood floor texture… slate. Like the kind she had outside in her garden. It just seemed odd and certainly made her side of the building a little harder to design around, but somehow she made it work. 

Somehow, Rey snorted at herself. Of course she made it work. Her side of the building had been designated by a flip of a coin and the bat of her long lashes in Ben’s direction. She was sure he faked the reading, letting her win the place with the most natural light for her desired side of the shop. 

Rey had made it into a Book Nook. She made it her thing to look for and refurbish the bones of old furniture to create bookshelves, and seating for all types of groups. Most had their own story to tell, while couches and loveseats had been donated from families looking to make a quick buck without having to move it themselves. 

In the beginning, this adventure truly seemed like it was going to work out. People would come and sit to read. They’d sign up for book clubs depending on the genre. Each day it was something new, sometimes hosting mommy and me sessions, which usually wound up leaving her with a mess of chalk drawings kids would leave on that damn slate floor afterward. As it turned out, she was not ready for kids in both business and life, and when the decision came to drop several of those classes, moms across the board thanked her. 

“Your little space makes me want to pay a babysitter’s tuition just to have a few hours here with other adults. Sell me that, Rey and you’ll have business for life,” said one of the most frustrated women she’d ever met. Gwen Phasma. 

Gwen was known for the gym down the block specializing in practically everything but swim, since there was no pool. Hot tub, yes. Sauna, yes. Pool, no. To this day she’s sure Gwen filled the thing with concrete so she didn't have to think about it. The woman was always straight away and to the point adding anything crude to get her message across. Deep down Rey wondered if she was always like that or if it was a front being that she was so different with her own kids. 

The woman was a rail and her kids reflected her in every way, despite their size. Rey did pity Gwen to a point and took most of what she had to say seriously. So when she’d opened up about a plan to only catering to adults, Gwen had been ecstatic. 

It seemed that she only needed one loud mouth to help her drive her sales, not only in physical flow but in classes and seminars too. It turned out that giving people a place to explore their creative freedoms through writing was a hit. The moment book club sessions went from dry to being catered with food and wine, that was it. She found her niche. 

By the time her year marker hit, she and Ben had enough money to section off their space with a physical wall separating the two. It was the right move considering the space was hard to keep quiet, what with his customers making obnoxious sounds and unable to keep it down while they had their sessions, especially writing workshops. It was just a mess some nights, which turned into the lot of them swivelling their heads to call what dope was going to act out next, like golf announcers. 

The wall matched the initial interior, the same exposed brick facade appeared on both sides, windows sat at each side of the double doors she found at a flea market, sanded down and painted dueling colors. One in black for Ben’s side, and the other stained and rubbed with alcohol to get an old, worn down look that matched the rest of the wooden elements on her side. 

Complaints to these changes were minor and after several months they’d gone on about their business with little to no issues… that is… until Ben met Armitage. The man usually sat in with Rey, Gwen and a handful of other women with hopes of going home with one of them in particular, which usually was the talk of the circle. 

Usually. 

Armitage Hux was a specific sort of man as Rey came to realize. Tall, slender and handsome with bright blue eyes, ginger hair which made him seem like he’d been part of a hair color for men commercial and smile that spoke for itself. He’d been open about his past, affirming him in a lifestyle that matched many of the hardships the heroes had in the books they’d read or so it seemed which was sort of intriguing for their groups. The man loved adventure books and always took up reading the part of the main male role, too. He loved making that person, whoever it was, feel like the good guy, even if he wasn't. It was a gift, really, except when he crossed over to the dark side to give the men a piece of his mind. Armitage didn't come back that night. In fact, he challenged Ben for the Dungeon Master title and hadn’t given it back since. 

“I just do a better job,” he said grinning from ear to ear while Ben stepped back from the table in frustration. 

It didn’t matter what that puny bookworm thought. It was his table, his players… and yet, he couldn’t help the rise in interest he felt with his questers. 

_ What was so good about this guy anyway? _ Ben wondered. 

He was just some weirdo that hung around Rey’s side of the shop. Nothing big, nothing interesting… Ben looked through the glass like an injured puppy at the group as if Rey could just sense him doing it. 

He looked around her space, Rey’s back had been to him, reading? Maybe conversing with other ladies in her circle before her head turned, making him feel as if she heard him, but settled back into what she’d been doing before hand.

Great. 

Ben turned back to his group sorting out his feelings about Armitage taking over and being free to either start another one with lingering guests or sit back and watch him ruin it. He could start a quest to take them out… but it was too late. They’d be closing up shop in an hour and Rey had this ritual she always did before hand… it just wasn’t going to work. 

Speaking of working. 

For a long time he couldn't understand why Rey’s business was getting anywhere. He’d been almost certain she took out a loan and was paying off the majority of it through some mismanaged route. He rolled his eyes while he made his way to the bar to jump start his mind again. Peanut M&Ms would do it. They’d be the pick up he needed to get through this bad decision.

Just as he reached for the yellow support bag, the door behind him opened, light flooded the space around her while her shadow followed into his space. 

“That time already?” Ben jabbed his comment at her playfully. 

“Not quite,” she huffed past him to the game table. “Your ride is leaving…” she said interrupting Armitage’s description of some poor representation of a quest, Ben could only notice. 

“Everyone take five minutes,” Armitage sighed, then looked over his shoulder briefly at Ben. “Rey, I’m certain you know I walked.”

“You walked here, yes,” she paused for effect. Then leaned over Ben’s table between their guests before placing her palms on it, continuing, “but your  _ ride… is leaving.” _

It took him a second or two to figure it out, stand, straighten himself out and leave without another word. Just as he moved so did Rey in a way Ben hadn't truly noticed before. 

_ Was she his ride?  _

_ Was that what she meant?  _

_ Was she dating that moron?  _

Ben’s thoughts ran away with him so terribly he forgot to chew, choking on whatever colors he threw back. His eyes watered while gagging on the ground morsels, when he felt a small hand connect with his back, rubbing it in small circles. 

“Easy there big guy,” he heard her say between the rattling sound of his coughs. 

A couple minutes later after humiliating himself in front of her, as usual he thought, he’d gained the capability to speak, “thanks…”

“I should be thanking you. Hux is quite the character. Makes some of our writing seminars harder than they should be,” she interrupts him. 

“Is that so?” Ben couldn’t help himself contain his usual eye roll. 

“It is,” she confirmed. 

Her short answers always brought on longer ones, which made no sense for him to try to derail, so Ben sealed his lips, waiting for it. 

“You know, it looked like he had a great time over here. Do you think you can take him on our writing nights?” she asked sweetly as if it was laced with some promise he was dying to hear. 

“What’s- what’s in it for me?” he croaked.

“What do you want?” Rey asked leaning beside him near the bar.

You, he wanted to scream.

“Um,” Ben answered. 

“You don’t have to have an answer now, but this level of writing doesn’t need a narrator like Hux. He can go all in and then get dodgy over select verbiage in the blink of an eye,” she said. “I’d rather him not be there for those segments, so if it’s increased rent rates or something, just spit it out so we can get on with it.”

“You’re doing that well?” Ben asked, clearing his throat in the process.

“Gwen spoke and I listened. I’m not too proud to take advice, Ben. You of all people know that. But I will say yes to that. What will it be? A month or two of covering your portion?”

A month or two would be helpful but he shot it down immediately, assuring her that he didn't need that specifically. His sales were good enough and the nightlife he entertained was keeping him afloat but he couldn't help but wonder if life was just better on the other side, or if it was just because she was there. If she was on his side they could do far more than cater to two different worlds. They could unite their services… that is… if she wanted to. 

She did suggest the wall after all. 

“I’ll have to think about it… what I want…” his answer came out in a forced whisper. “Just definitely no payment. I’ll take the diva and when I figure out what I want, you’ll know.”

Rey agreed the same way she always had, with a pat on his arm and a nod in his direction before leaving through those doors once again.

Ben sighed, uncrossed his arms and made it back to his table, listening to customers groans about how he was back as the Dungeon Master, and how Armitage was far more fun. Ben schooled his emotions, rendering him completely calm which was the opposite of how he felt. How could people say that, especially after the months of showing up for their quests? 

It made no sense at all. 

But still the comments fed the flame building in his heart. 

By the turn of the seventh hour, Ben knew what he wanted…

He wanted to send Armitage Hux right back to her side to never be heard from again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it’s been a while but this home  
> Schooling thing is kicking my butt and every nice day has me pushing my kids outside which is only more work for us given the tick scare my daughter had last week? The week before? I can’t remember but it’s been a day every day! 
> 
> I hope all of you are doing better 😬😅

That was a problem though, wasn't it?    
  
Ben only knew Hux that night and he’d already had enough of him. 

It would have been truly ideal if Rey just kept him on her side. What was it she was doing in there that the douche couldn't just sit quietly through? 

Ben thought about it primarily being a women’s club, if he could call it that, and wondered if Armitage just needed to be one of the guys for a moment. 

He wiped his brow at the thought remembering how the ginger popped up from the table and abruptly ending the game with his disappearance. He didn't even have the respect to call Ben back to his rightful position. That was honestly the last straw. Sure, it was bad enough ruining the campaign and rudely ending his storyline for some bullshit legendary quest that had nothing to do with what he had planned, but flatlining his story was a low blow. He would have to rework it entirely or risk the torture of not having new content thanks to Armitage.

Ugh… thanks… he didn’t want to  _ thank _ him for anything. 

Unless he left. 

If Hux left he’d fucking send him a six pack or something, but the trouble was that Ben had a knack for knowing people and this idiot was here to stay. 

But what if he could get him to go, Ben wondered. Being in his profession of selling… games, he shook his head at himself. Ben knew one thing specifically, he began to let a small smile creep across his lips. Strategy. Ben could manage teaching or tricking his opponent at the bat of an eye. If he could do that with his common game night customer, he could do it with Hux too.

He reviewed what he knew about the guy, listing strengths and weaknesses, four of which he wasn’t sure what side they belonged on. In some cases he found Armitage’s little quirks ignorable but others, he remembered, would push Rey overboard to the liquor store but she’d never totally open up about what was getting her to that point. Ben rolls his eyes at the thought. She was so tight lipped sometimes and that was infuriating, like the time when she stopped talking to him to prove a point. Ben wasnt sure what point she was trying to make and was almost positive she forgot within the week but kept it up a few days before she had to pay her share of the rent. Rey couldnt quite look at him the same way, or at all really, leaving it up to Ben to try to reset her. He couldnt listen to her fight about nothing, not with him... but it was always directed at him...

...Like the time she just realized his deliveries had to be walked back and signed for from her section of the store front instead of the back entrance. 

_ “Ben! Can’t you do something about this?” he heard her voice grow louder in his memories.  _

_ “Do what?” He called back, receiving an awful glare from her while she stood in the doorframe as Jose, his delivery guy, came in with a smirk on his face. _

_ “She your’s, amigo?” his grin widened before adding, “Cuz, you know…”  _

_ Jose was always known for being a quick talker even if none of his intentions ever played out in front of him. _

_ “No,” Ben replied quietly.  _

_ “Because, I mean a feisty one like that…” Jose puckered his lips and sucked in a breath making Ben grimace.  _

_ Instead of continuing with the man, he answered his partner, adding, “No, there’s no turn around anymore in the back…” _

_ “Why not?” her question was right to the point.  _

_ “The city reclaimed it last year. You know this…” Ben hollered back. _

_ “Does she know this?” Jose asked right away, “Because I think your girl has eyes for me. She’s always giving me the look, crossing her arms like she’s tryin’a get rid of me, but you know she’s lookin…”  _

_ It was a stretch to say the least. Jose was of an average build but slightly shorter than Rey, missing some teeth, lost them cliff diving, and loves to brag about how long he’d been forced to eat through a straw. His partner, Sammy, had been known to slowly roll his head back until it dropped unnaturally so he could stare at the ceiling. Sammy was shorter than Jose, had an afro in the winter and braided rows in the summer. Ben recalled that he was stocky for his job but didn't judge… he’d known that life, how that felt, and vowed never to do that to anyone. Sammy though, he would shut Jose’s comments down and bicker as if they were married. He was the guy that could make the man stop better than anyone he’d ever seen… and boy had he seen enough.  _

_ Gwen tried.  _

_ That was a disaster.  _

_ Instead of swatting him away like Rey would, Gwen looked to embarrass him by reading off a snippet from one of the writing group’s authors that night. Jose’s eyes darted around the room to watch Rey cover her mouth, then close her eyes, trying to ward off her embarrassment, which to Jose meant she was the one that wrote it.  _

_ “We have chemistry,” Jose said, pulling Ben back from his thoughts.  _

_ “You ain’t got nuthin’,” Sammy retorted, “‘cept being called out by a hen party.” _

_ “Hens do not write like that!” _

_ “Uh huh,” Sammy patted Jose on the back after Ben signed for his packages. “Hens don’t write, their birds, man.” _

_ The two of them one upped the other one while they turned from Ben back towards the door...Rey’s door. _

_ Jose stepped back from his friend claiming he knew what he heard and that Sammy was dense before making it back through Rey’s door. The man bit his lip looking only at hers before he whistled, then muttered something under his breath that made her turn back to stare at Ben through the door. _

He remembers the way she looked, unamused, but if Jose was anything, the man wasn’t a liar. So what was it he heard? Ben wondered for a moment if it could be usable to rid himself of Armitage but quickly batted it away. Wasn’t their writing why he left in the first place? 

Ben frowned at that. 

It must be bad. 

Maybe that was it. 

Ben sighed and looked over his list again recalling how her frustrations would go on through the night, all the way through closing up when Armitage was there.Even though the guy never seemed to touch her while he was there, he couldn’t help but notice the way she’d change when he would overstay his welcome.

Sure there were game rats, the ones who were always around but never gave trouble. They were usually kids with nowhere else to go and, to be honest, good company. Some were quick witted and could help him win against his foe, but teens were teens and could reestablish their lines at any time. 

Unreliable, he thought, at least for now. 

Ben blinked back his frustration and pocketed his list before closing up. Each night since they opened, Ben walked with Rey back to their building. On particularly “bad” nights he was left to wait outside of a liquor store, like a kid, before heading back to their building. As ridiculous as it was, Ben always waited for her. It just seemed right, and when she was riled up, there was no reason to let her venture out on her own. The last thing he needed was her to pick a fight she couldn’t win and there would go his partner, and half months rent… but mostly his friend. 

That was what she considered him, wasn’t it? 

A friend? 

That hurt enough. 

It seemed only natural to be interested in a woman like her. She was smart, funny… attractive, and was always herself around him. There wasn’t a time where she hadn’t been. It was nice, really… people always acted a certain way trying to get his attention, and Rey? Well, Rey didn’t. Not like that at least so it was humbling when she’d seek him out. It hurt the more they got to know each other though. He hadn’t really known if he was allowed to touch her when he’d help her with her coat or hand her her coffee. Instead he’d awkwardly point at things and run his hands through his hair, hoping she wouldn't pick up on his stress.

Being in the friend zone burned and what was worse was seeing her every day despite their little arrangement and not having the balls to cross that line.

A flash of a memory cut through his thoughts bringing him back to Armitage. Ben found himself dissecting just how someone like her could have gotten involved with someone like him? 

Ben’s sigh was heavy, leaving his lungs in one hard exhale which brought him back to reality. They’d made it back to their floor, Rey had just unlocked her door and he was standing near his, unmoving. How did he make it back here, he wondered. Was he that far deep into his thoughts? Ben had heard of people doing that while driving but never really experienced it given the fact that there was no need to own a vehicle here. 

“Long night?” he heard her ask quietly. The two of them stood in the well lit hallway, staring at the other.

“You could say that,” he muttered his response. 

“Sorry... “ she started, then paused when he moved to angle himself towards her. “He’s a handful, like a small dog.”

Ben raised his eyebrows at her waiting for what else she had to say. 

“He can be good in small settings but if he isn’t the center of attention he shits right on the rug,” she added. 

He wanted to say something else, to be reassuring in some way that this idiot was probably just that and needed time to see what he was doing but that ship had sailed. Tonight he’d say it. He was done waiting for a perfect time, as if it was coming on a silver platter. 

“Then why do you let him in?”

That was good right? He wondered. Not too forward. Not accusing her of dating him. And most importantly, it wasnt something he couldnt back out of. 

“Ben, he’s a customer. He paid for like four sessions, for gods knows why, but he’s so distracting and I can barely get a chance to join in the sessions myself,” she said and began to speak with one hand while the other held her bottle’s neck tightly. The bags on her arm swung around carelessly as she waved them around. 

“Alright, I-- yes, I’m sorry,” he managed to say and when she stopped he’d noticed the twinkle of frustration in her eyes. 

“It’s just, I have to respect that this person is a customer too, and I just, I need time at the end of my day to unwind and get things ready for the next few weeks. But I cant because when he’s here I feel like I cant get through a thought, let alone a few sentences without having to go back millions of times until I pass out!”

“So,” Ben started only to be stopped by Rey pulling herself back together. 

“I was planning to have this on my own,” she mentioned, lifting the bottle in her hand by its neck. “But I have a feeling you could use one too.”

Was she asking him in? Into her apartment? That kind of in?

“Unless you dont want to...I mean I understand, it--”

Ben stopped her and agreed, assuring her they couldnt get shit faced on cheap wine like they do in the movies. 

Her signature glare soon morphed into an eye roll and shoulder shove when he’d approached her. Ben found himself in her apartment, finally, for the first time in months. The last time was when she wanted his proposal in writing so it could be something they both could sign and document. It struck him as weird when she had but little by little over the past year she had been giving about her past and the very reasons she did things the way she did. Ben remembers promising that their business relationship wouldn’t ever get complicated. Not like that anyway. They’d be partners and even though the shop was in his name he’d never increase rent with her unless the property went up for him. They’d share it down to the dime. Being open with her allowed so many other of her walls to fall, which maybe, inviting him in for a drink was just one more of those walls crumbling to the floor, he thought. 

He’d followed her motions and took his shoes off by the door, then closed it when she asked him to while she moved around her open floor plan from the foyer, past a small sitting area, to the kitchen which always seemed brighter than his. Even now, we’ll into the evening, it did, calling his attention to the ceiling to count the receding lights just above her. Six. There were two rows of six, he chewed on his lip, trying to recall what he had just next door. Maybe one was blown out. Maybe they had the same things, he thought, looking curiously around her apartment as if it wasn’t the same layout throughout their building. Some people on other floors had larger ones for the rent they paid, but he knew for a fact that she came in with nothing. Hell, he helped her once or twice when her rent was running late in the beginning, with the honest hopes of dating her, if he was being totally honest with himself.

She had an island in the kitchen, one he knew she swore she’d take out if she was allowed since she was always walking into it. Ben’s eyes drifted down her side, wondering if she ever got past that, his mind flirted with the thought that he could help her appreciate the kitchen’s obstacle, even if for just a little while… if she ever gave him the chance. 

Off to the left was a utility closet, bathroom and laundry room which was nice being this far from the laundry room far past the super’s office several floors below. He knew her room was a wall away from his, which was intimate in it’s own right. At times he thought it was weird, especially through her bouts of night terrors and the horrible things he’d heard. Ben was thankful she never had anyone over, except some girl named Rose, who is always ready to pick a fight with someone. That girl was fine in his book… but what he really kept an ear for was Rey’s love life. If he wasn’t part of it, no one could be. It was why he listened so closely. It was why he opened up that line of communication all that time ago, there in that space, so she would be there and think of him. 

She did too, Ben nodded at himself. He could hear her hand faintly brush against the wall, her cheap, brass “bestie” ring tapping there ever so slightly, telling him to speak up. 

And he did. He’d ask her how her day went and each pathetic “okay” made him very aware of himself and how just “okay” he was too. It was then when he knew he needed a change. He needed her and the opportunity to be better because of her, nagged him past the fear of rejection, all the way up until he was capable of asking her to be his partner in person. 

He felt so small when she glared at him then. 

Ben wanted to run and hide until she finally said yes. So many questions swirled around him until she did but it had been such an unbelievable relief… just like it was to be back here in her space. 

“You okay?” He heard her ask. 

Shit. 

Did he miss something?

“Uh? Yeah. I’m good… I mean…”

“Adjusting?” she asked plainly.

“I guess. I mean the only difference would be flopping down on my bed and passing out after the day I’ve had,” he tried adding a slight smile to reassure her.

“Oh it couldn’t have been that bad,” she replied. 

“Uh, your boyfriend there,” Ben grimaced at his choice of words, haunting him from continuing. His face burned in anticipation, waiting for what she might come back with. Ben was dying for affirmation, something to confirm that she wasn’t taken, or that he still had time to swoop in and change her destiny. 

“Boyfriend?” she parroted, putting her stuff down on the counter and readying glassware.

It was now or never, he thought and shakily proceeded, “yeah, that guy that came in to game night?”

“Armitage?” Rey laughed and he smiled trying to hide the color in his cheeks with his dimples, any change would do, he thought. 

“Yeah that one…”

Rey shook her head, letting her smile silence her, the clinking of the glasses against the mouth of the bottle began to ring through the room, overtaking it completely. 

There was no answer. 

Ben could feel himself slipping when she turned to him, adding, “Armie is Rose’s interest. He is pretty to look at but I’d need nerves of steel to handle him on the regular.”

He is pretty… did she just say Armitage was attractive? 

What about  _ him _ ? Did he dare want to ask how she saw  _ him _ ? 

Well, yes, but… the mission… what was it again?

“Which, thank you for taking him on,” she said, handing him his glass. “The man is a smart one, like to play the hero and all, but there are some things I just can’t have him in for,” she added. 

Ben fought the way he wanted to respond, forcing a nod and “of course,” soon after. 

His eyes flicked downward to her mouth while he watched the way she brought the rim of her glass to her lips. There were so many things he wanted from them, mostly to taste them, to keep her close, but mostly to be there. Ben watched as the burgundy liquid had poured into her mouth and did he’s very best to do the same, but then she was talking again. 

“We do these segments and he’s usually just there to give his two cents about the work, but the moment we started encouraging writing, he got a taste of what women really wanted and boy did he turn heel. It’s as if he just can’t handle realisms or something.”

Ben’s brow furrowed for a moment, then raised quickly after, asking, “So, you think he came back to take over my domain because we’re versed in fantasy?”

“Is that what you do?” Rey’s eyes widened more, filled with what exactly? 

“Well,” Ben swallowed, “None of it is real. It’s Dungeons and Dragons,” he said, still trying to explain the fundamentals as though the game could certainly be taken to a higher level of thinking given that its role playing, and all. 

“Sounds intense,” she smirked. 

“It can be,” Ben defended his game of choice while she took another sip of her drink. “It’s not just some kid’s game. It takes strategy, and,” he gulped, nearly swallowing his tongue. Her eyes were wide, staring at him as if every word he said was treasured. 

“And?” Rey asked. 

“And attention to detail,” he whispered, his words nearly leaving his lips. 

“Hmm, I think I might need to sit in on one of your game nights,” Rey proposed. “See if you can help me with my problem.”

Ben thinks he knows where this is going. He is a strategist and all… so when he reaches out to take the glass to utter a promise that he’d take out Armitage he’s completely taken back by how quickly he finds her in his arms, her legs wrapped around him so suddenly it’s all he can do to stable her against the that slab of granite called an island. Maybe now she might appreciate this space, he thought, trying desperately to keep a pace with her that kept him from grinding into her. 

Ben’s blood was on fire. Was this what she meant by making it worth his while to babysit that guy for her? Because if… if this was it… he moved slowly, deepening her kiss, revealing in the way she clung to him. He fought off his questions, ignoring them as they surfaced with every breath, every rise and fall of her body seeking his closeness, but with each passing moment, he couldn’t help but be nagged by their arrangement, keeping Armitage by his side. He needed to know what pushed him out, what she wanted to keep the man from exactly, but his questions would have to wait. 

Especially while she moved against him looking for more.


End file.
